M I G H T Y Rivers Run
by Subkulture
Summary: An island holding many secrets has become the target of an unnatural weather phenomenon . Storms that are growing increasingly more severe threaten the lives of of the inhabitants on a weekly basis - FULL SUMMARY INSIDE - StarDriver AU. SugataxTakuto
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:**

**An island holding many secrets has become the target of an unnatural weather phenomenon . Storms that are growing increasingly more severe threaten the lives of of the inhabitants on a weekly - almost daily - basis.**

**Coming home from school Sugata and Wako discover a body floating out at sea. Risking life and limb to recover it they are happy to discover that it is still alive. Much to their dismay though, a much larger threat is brewing on the bed of waves. Something that could cost the unlikely trio their lives. **

**Chapter 1/**

Cold water splashed down on the back of his head. With a vicious flick of his hair he shed the droplets with a quick snap of his neck. Sugata glanced down at his shirt. The white and blue had turned transparent with sweat. Gym class had not boded well with the young teen and had instead left him dehydrated and cranky. He had never complained before about any team sports but this time his team had been absolutely wretched. Not only had Wako not been on his team, she hadn't been in class; none of the girls had been in the class. This had left him stranded with a bunch of hopeless guys who tried too hard to be bad.

Not only that but it had started to rain midway through his class. The class had being held outside and the entire class ended up soaked to the core. Even now as he prepped for a hot shower (planning to skip class for such a private luxury) he could see the rolling black clouds over head. It smelled of an impending storm and he was half tempted to just head home, letting the rain wash away the smell of perspiration.

Unable to stand the sticky feel a moment longer, Sugata dived into the boy's shower room. The soap and shampoo he longed for were not available here and he was forced to accept the almost unbearably hot water. He turned up the heat just a little more in a small hope that the dirt would burn off him. The only thing he succeeded in was turning his flesh a crimson red.

Soon the blazing rush of water grew too much to stand, forcing Sugata to retreat and curse at his cut time.

In the end, he was thankful to get out earlier. As he pulled his uniform on over his damp form a rumble deep as the sea shook the campus. Not wanting to walk home in worse weather he made it his goal to make it out of that school as soon as possible.

Rain crashed against the windows of the change room and deafened the student. This meant that when the knock came on the door he didn't hear it, continuing his work in ignorant silence. He pulled the strap of his book bag across his shoulder and twisted the door knob.

Before him stood a blond headed girl. She rose to his collar bone and her bright eyes blended in with her hair like golden marbles. Of course, this was just the lightening and as she turned her head Sugata was able to see the true colour that he had always known was there; a light brown that shimmered on the darkest day. This girl was his light and her features stood as a testament to that brilliance.

"Wako? What are you doing here?" His voice held a light lilt that made his surprise barely audible. But in all honesty, he was not that surprised. He shared all his classes with her for an extremely long time – since they had been kids – and she would have noticed his absence. It did not help that he had walked to school with her.

She tilted her head, lightening playing across her face and causing Sugata's shadow to dance madly around her. "I was wondering where you were. School's closing because of the storm, I wanted to make sure you heard." It sounded slightly recited, apparently she had as much to think about as Sugata himself.

"I was just on my way out," he replied with a sly glance to the window. The down poor of rain coated it with a thick sheet of water; it made seeing out of it a vague dream. Giving up on that task he draped his arm around her shoulder and lead her away.

"Why weren't you in class anyway?" Wako questioned. Her voice switched from a recited tone to something much more motherly. Cautious of her gaze, Sugata looked away.

"Gym class was tiring." His answer was almost a question in itself, but he hoped it would satisfy her. It didn't.

A fierce frown stretched down to her jaw line. "That's no excuse. You have time at the end of class for a shower if you really need one." Sugata could have easily explained that he didn't feel comfortable showering amongst those men. So he just settled with the obvious; after all, he was not known for his good mood.

"It was mentally tiring." Being a man of few words, this was all he said.

And this Wako seemed to accept. She contented herself with swinging her legs slightly in front of her to the main entrance. It was at the entrance that the two abandoned their back packs. With the downpour outside their books would quickly become soaked and useless by the time they got home.

No words were exchanged between the two. Partially because Sugata was not much of a talker and partially because Wako's mood liked to reflect the weather; her cheeriest times came when the sun was out. Now bitter winds bit at the back of their necks like Cerberus, that accompanied by the thunderous rain sent thick chills up their spins. Already Sugata had shed his jacket and forced it upon Wako. She had protested mildly but eventually the harsh wind and Sugata's stern look won her over. Being drenched as it was it offered little protection from the rain, but the extra fabric still served as a wind blocker to cut the cold.

The path they took was the shortest distance to Sugata's house (mansion would be a more fitting term). The main road was more sheltered but the distance was almost double that of the ocean road. This one was less sheltered but the distance still managed to decrease their chances of catching pneumonia; as Sugata stated much to Wako's dismay. Even now though, she still questioned the idea.

Stones crunched beneath their feet as they dropped to the beach. It hadn't been their choice to come this close to the water but the path had been eaten away by a similar storm last week. Sea water lapped at their feet though it didn't make a difference; each step had squelched harshly since they emerged from the school.

These storms had become routine and so was cleaning up the mess after. The first had occurred almost three weeks ago; mild at best. The constant rain drifted slightly north, only interrupted by the scattered crack of thunder. Since then the storms had grown periodically worse. What had once been a light breeze now drove with hurricane force. The rain weathered the cliffs and had already managed to submerge several coasts.

The island was sinking and there was nothing the islanders could do about it.

Now that Sugata thought about it, this had probably started almost five weeks ago. Out of season rain had begun to fall near the start of April and transgressed into what it was today. The weather had knocked out the signals coming to and from the island around the second week, when the drizzle had turned fierce. It made Sugata's heart sink with worry. There was something very unnatural about the way the storms were slowly climaxing and simultaneously isolating them in the process.

"What is that?" Wako shouted above the rain, her voice ripping her fiancé from his thoughts.

The boy followed her gaze out to sea. Riding waves was a red blot slowly edging it's way to the shore. Every minute it became a little more identifiable, and a little more human.

"Is that..." He never got to finish, interrupted by his companions lithe form zipping past him.

Splashes filled the air as she dived headlong into the sea. Large waves rose up to swallow her whole; each time she took a little longer to surface. Sugata calling out from the embankment was not helping. She probably couldn't hear him anyway as water beat her mercilessly. The student did not stay still for long, opting to join her in her futile fight with the sea.

Once he was far out enough to reach her, he grabbed the girl and hugged her close to his chest. Her body was shaking from the cold but it didn't stop her from clawing out at the figure floating a few feet away. Unable to bear watching her squirm and unable to deny her, Sugata shoved her back to land. In the same movement he pushed himself back into the storm. His muscles screamed at him to turn back and the waves pushed him under over and over; but he fought. At long last his fingers wrapped around the boys shirt and tucked him close the same way he had hugged Wako.

Barely conscious from the strain, Sugata and the boy collapsed onto the beach. The latter was blissfully oblivious to the world around him and had slipped into unconsciousness long before he had been found by these two. Wako was waiting at the shore, her brow in a tight line above her eyes. But she quickly got to work on the new comer, her lips wrapping around his without hesitation and pumping life back into him. The other watched with a dipped gaze. At different intervals his eyelids dropped and snapped back into focus while he waited patiently.

After an endless amount of time their effort was payed off with a serious of wet coughs. Finally satisfied, the blond leaned back on her heels and brushed away the water dripping down her face.

"Come on," she said after a long pause. Sugata didn't think he had enough breath to speak just yet and instead just gave a look saying "What now?" She continued, "Let's take him to your house. It's closer than the hospital and I think he'll be fine." She smiled at him so show her assurance, but it came out halfhearted from fatigue.

Still unable to respond, Sugata just nodded and rose painfully to his feet. After a few seconds to steady himself he hoisted the unconscious boy onto his back and set out along the path once more. Wako trailed loyally behind him.

* * *

><p>Wako's feet trailed back and forth before Sugata's bed room door. This time though it was not Sugata who was inside. Instead the boy they had discovered in the ocean was laying in a cocoon of sleep. Or that's how she thought of it. More then likely Tiger and Jaguar had already set out changing the boy into something a little more dry. Sugata had passed on a pair of his pyjamas and left the room just after, leaving only Tiger, Jaguar and Wako in with the boy. Of course, it hadn't taken the two maids long before they kicked Wako out. According to them, she didn't need to see him getting changed and she had to agree. Besides, they had added, they didn't think he would appreciate having a young lady, such as herself, catch him nude. They were an exception, just like Sugata would have been had he stuck around, it was their jobs.<p>

From inside the room, a crash echoed through the house. This was followed by Jaguar yelling out that everything was okay. The gusts of cold air coming in through the cracks in the door told Wako that the window had been blown open. She hoped that the boy was still, for the most part, dressed.

The boy. He plagued the blonds mind with the persistence of the Spanish influenza but with the gentleness of a summer breeze. The opposite of the weather Wako and Sugata had discovered him in; which struck with the ferociousness of a thousand wolves but were as fleeting as morning dew.

When he was found, the boy had been wearing so much red that neither of the two could tell if he was bleeding. The trip to the mansion proved that he wasn't though. But he was, as Sugata pointed out, malnourished. His scrawny figure had been hidden by a red shirt that was two sizes to small and a pair of beige pants that were equally small. The red shirt bore a gold star on the left shoulder that had attracted Wako's gaze on several different occasions.

But the thing that stood out the most was that this boy – whoever he may be – was an outsider.

Wako didn't fancy the term herself. Years of living on the island had given her the vocabulary of those living there with her. She disliked that term because it made her feel like an outcast from the rest of the world. It made her feel like her dream was unattainable.

And maybe it was. She was a maiden and forbidden to leave the island. More than that; it was impossible. She had been told what would happen if she tried. Told that no matter what she tried she would always be pulled back to the island by it.

Now with the presence of the outsider, she felt her hope and determination reach new heights. She had never given up – and never would have given up – but her heart blossomed for so many reasons at the sight of him, alive.

This boy was her new hope. All he had to do was wake up.

"Hey."

Wako jumped. Her hand flashed to her chest and clutched it in a dramatic performance. A weak smile rose to her face as she realized who it was.

"Sorry. Did I scare you?" Sugata asked. A look of concern flashed across his face, but her smile banished it. Instead his own warm smile spread itself out and lit his brown eye until they shone. "I came here to check on our guest. Are Tiger and Jaguar still working on him?"

"I think so," she replied with a shake of her head. They should have been done by now, even with the window blowing open. The two maids had been alone with the boy for almost fifteen minutes.

The other turned to regard the door. Stepping forward he knocked briefly before he stepped inside. The motion was careful and didn't allow Wako to see into the room. The door shut gently behind her fiance, leaving Wako alone in the hall; pacing once more.

"Young master!" Tiger yelped. It seemed that neither of the maids had heard his knock or had heard the door shut. Both girls spun around with an equal amount of shock on their features. Their master acknowledged them each with a cool dejected demeanour before his eyes rested on the boy.

Their guest seemed to have made a smooth transition from "guest" to "patient". He lay on top of the bed with his chest to the sheets and his head tilted to one side. His slumbering face should have been peaceful but it was tainted with a slight, pained scowl. The reason why was obvious.

Tiger and Jaguar had left the boy uncovered and naked from the waist up. He lower half was covered by a pair of Sugata's long abandoned pyjamas. His upper half however was covered in scares. Some of the tissue had been long replaced by healthy flesh and was barely visible, others still burned a faded pink – some were still unhealed. Accompanying those scars were burn marks. They looked with cigarette burns and even though he was unsure the sight of them sent a long shiver up Sugata's spine.

"The poor boy," one of the girls muttered. Sugata couldn't help but agree.

One of Sugata's stray hands moved across the skin. It caused the patient to flinch in his sleep and Sugata forced himself to pull away. Still the feeling of the flesh lingered on his finger tips. It was rough in places it should have been smooth and smooth in places that should have been rough.

It was wrong.

After a long moment of silence he finally opened his mouth. "Put some bandages on his wounds and finish dressing him." His order was soft and murmured, causing the two to act slowly. They nodded and left the room to fetch wrappings.

Sugata's eyes wandered to the window then. The pane shook gently in its shell. Beyond the glass the weather twisted into a gargantuan creature. Coils of black wind reached down to touch the water in a tunnel shape. The water reached up to the sky, it formed a shell over the wind that speed towards the town.

* * *

><p><strong><em>A U R T H O R ' S Note: <em>**

Big props to MiyuTanemura who gave it a much needed look over. Much. Much. MUCH needed look over.

I already have Chapter Two finished but it hasn't had a second opinion yet and I don't want to spoil anyone.

Yes. This is an alternate universe. Not only did I take away the cybodies but I changed Takuto's past. But nevertheless, you will still have your lovely adorable Takuto. Because I could NEVER ruin him. Ever.

_Review if you liked it. _

(Named after Globus' _Mighty Rivers Run_)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 /

His eyes widened. His movements slowed. It felt like an eternity had passed before he reached the window, before he pressed a hand against the glass in sheer disbelief. He traced the path of the tornado. If was definitely headed for the town.

Unable to move, Sugata felt petrified. Helpless against the tormenting mass of wind and debris. The base of the tornado touched the cliff and tore a track across the land. Trees were uprooted in the gale force winds only to be tossed to the side like discarded clothes. Its trek didn't slow or alter its course. not as far as Sugata could see – which was only to the edge of the window.

When the sight of the mass was gone, Sugata was released from his frozen state. Exhausted, he collapsed on the edge of the bed, a single hand was all the stopped him from falling across the patient. The tips of his fingers brushed against the boy's leg.

And then the peace was shattered. Jaguar burst through the door closely followed hastily by Tiger and Wako. By the look of their empty arms the bandages had been long forgotten. Not that they could be blamed, even now the tornado could be heard ransacking the island.

"Sugata, what was. . ." Wako's eyes widen as her eyes fell on the window and the destroyed landscape that lay beyond. Uprooted trees and disturbed soil sat in a solid, unwavering path from the sea to the edge of the window and beyond.

There was a long moment of silence. No one dared utter a sound, every breath, step and general movement became closely monitored. Wako stepped over to Sugata and rested her hand on the bed post; Jaguar and Tiger crowded around the window and strained their necks to see outside.

"It's not..." Tiger whispered. Her fingers tightened around the sill in rage.

"It is."

All heads snapped to Sugata. His head hovered over his lap and his fingers laced together in a tight knot; his knuckles were starch white from the strain. "It was heading toward the town". Those unspoken words sank his stomach when he had watched the tornado pull itself slowly to the island. Now they sank the stomach's of those around him, each word seemed to carry the weight of the world on their shoulders.

What could he do? Sugata asked himself, his teeth biting savagely into his bottom lip. The skin cracked and leaked red. Damn it, damn it, damn it. There had to be something.

"Tiger, Jaguar." Slowly, Sugata raised his head and gave each girl a steady look. "I need you two to get changed and meet me at the entrance. We're going to go into town to see if there are any survivors."

Together the two nodded and made their way out the door, leaving Wako and Sugata alone with the sleeping boy.

"What about me?" Wako asked, her tone taking on a scolding under layer.

Their brown and yellow eyes met; both unwavering. "I need you to stay here and watch him." With a wave of his hand Sugata indicated casually to their patient. "If he wakes up I need you to keep him here. He's injured and it wouldn't do us any good to have him running around."

The maiden's arms folded before her chest. She looked ready to argue that he was going into town alone – without her – but she didn't. After almost a minute of stern, silent gaze her arms dropped. Tiger and Jaguar would be with him, and he was more then capable of handling himself. Besides, she would just get in the way if she followed them. She knew that. Here she could at least do something good.

After the initial shock of the tornado Wako had taken a look at the boy, half naked and face down on the bed. She noticed the raw scars, the older scars and the unhealed burns. It was then she realized what Tiger and Jaguar had run out of the room for. Bandages.

"Alright," she whispered. A sad smile dotted her face. "I'll stay here if you promise me one thing."

"Yes?"

Her hand brushed against his arm and his gaze softened. "Be careful." She whispered the words but they were insistent, enforced by intense worry and kinship.

He didn't answer. Just smiled and rose to his feet. One of his hands drifted to to her cheek, hovered there and fell away.

And then he was gone, leaving Wako to stare at the white wood door.

* * *

><p>"You two take main street, I'll head over to the shopping district." Tiger and Jaguar gave a curt nod each before spinning on their heels and disappearing around the corner.<p>

The tornado was gone now. The thing had been finished with the town by the time the three had got there, it had stilled and disappeared. The night sky could be seen breaking through the thick haze of grey, stars shone through and even the blurred circle of the moon could be seen through the thinning clouds. But the destruction that it had left was hardly brilliant. Not a building was sparred, some still stood but most had turned to rubble. Those that did stand were missing parts of them, ripped away by the gale force winds or the edge of the mass.

Even as he looked, Sugata could see hands and feet – their colour fading to a mottled grey – sticking out from the rubble. Some were wrinkled and elderly, others were tiny and young. No one had been sparred from the wrath of the weather.

His stomach lurched at the sight, but he forced it back down. He couldn't let himself go now, there could still be people out there. People who were still alive. More than that, he had somewhere he needed to go.

The shopping district was the main attraction for teenagers, those who didn't go there to hang out went there to work. It was where Keito worked. She was the class representative as well as an old friend of Sugata and Wako. No matter how he tried, he couldn't pace himself; he had to get to her.

The karaoke bar where Keito worked was at the far end of the shopping district and farther away from path of the tornado. A stone building fairly isolated from the rest of the town.

Or so he thought.

He was sorely mistaken.

The buildings here were in the same condition as the rest of the town. And so were the bodies sticking out from the rubble.

No. They were worse. These had been almost completely drained of colour and around their wrists was the green hem of school uniforms. He could see lovers hands gripping each other, there feelings becoming eternal as the final minutes of life were stolen away. Near the corner store a girl lay sprawled out on the pavement. Half of her face was hidden under a slab of cement, the other half stared blankly at Sugata. Dried tears stained her cheek and her mouth was open in a whimpering frown.

She was from Sugata class, sat in the same row as he did. Her father had been in the hospital with lung cancer and she had been working hard to pay off the bills. Like Keito, this girl also worked at the Karaoke bar. But the bar itself was still rather far away. From where Sugata stood, someone couldn't even see the edge of town.

Crouching next to her body, his brushed his hand over her face, closing her eyes and washing away the dirt that soiled her appearance.

Sugata forced himself to move on.

All around him, familiar signs were sprouting from the rubble like weeds. The sign from a clothing store. Scattered and broken CD's from an electronics shop.

The red, steel sign of the karaoke bar.

Mud kicked up around his feet and Sugata skidded to a halt.

He was unable to tell what the sign rested on, all he knew was that the painted wood below the characters did not belong there. Nor did the sign belong here on this street. It belonged atop a castle with a brown stone exterior and private rooms filled with luscious pinks and purples.

Something drew his attention left. If he had known what it was he may have been able to hold onto the contents of his stomach. As it was, he could only double over in shear agony and painstaking disbelief. Acid and bile rose in his throat and he cast it across the ground, flecks of the viscous liquid clung to his chin. The image it painted on the cobblestone could not compare to the sight before him.

Keito Nichi had been a good classmate. She had been the class representative and held one of the top spots in their grade. Intelligent with dark hair forever pulled up in a ponytail and oval glasses. She liked to put on a cold front in class and outside of it. But he knew she cared.

When they were young Wako, Sugata and Keito had been inseparable. Wako and Keito would have singing contests in Sugata's living room. They would even get Sugata to judge who was better, though he could never honestly pick. Then on nice days when the sun was high and a summer breeze swept across the island the three would disappear on the beach for hours. They had even built a totem pole together – it still stood today as a testament to the closeness they had once shared.

Now as his golden eyes rested on her, Sugata could not see any of that. Not the hidden luster in her eyes, nor the sheltered ambition in her smile. Instead her eyes had transcended into a shallow grey and her mouth fell agape in eternal wonder. The corner of her lips was pulled up in twisted amusement, like something in the heavens was funny.

Keito had not even been able to change out of her school uniform. Now it clung to her with rain water and blood, the tattered green fabric barely obscured her torso. The only piece of clothing that covered her chest was her bra, white and innocent – pulled into tight threads across her bosom – and contrasting the black and hellish atmosphere.

Sugata's stomach gave one final lurch before settling on top of his small intestine in spearing, painful, emptiness. His foot fell forward with a tentative step toward the corpse; toward the clammy flesh that was Keito Nichi.

It seemed like an eternity before he reached her, cupped her head in his hand and closed her eyes with his other. His heart cried out in protest as her eyelashes spread butterfly kisses across his palm. How he longed for the warmth to flood back into her, for breath to slip inside those stone cold lips and tug her back to life.

Nothing happened.

Keito Nichi was gone.

* * *

><p>The two maids watched empty shadows wander the streets of the town. These people, numb with loss, simply walked. The Southern Cross Isle was a beautiful place – or it had been before a tornado cut it in half – and had been filled with such characters.<p>

A high pitched wail filled the air and chipped away at the hearts of the people who heard it.

In the distance was a child. She couldn't have been any older then five years with blond hair and a pink dress. Her right hand was wrapped around the arm of a stuffed bear with death-like force. In her left hand was the tail end of a woman's skirt.

Not wasting another second, Tiger sped over to the little girl, scooped her up in her arms and waited for Jaguar to join her.

The brunette never joined her though, opting to extend her hands and heart to those around her; calling the attention of every soul in the vicinity.

"Everyone! Can I have you're attention, please!" Her voice carried across the area and most the shadows did freeze then turn sluggishly to look at her. Any others were to far gone. "We need to gather any and all survivors! There must still be people alive under the rubble, and we have to dig them out!" Anyone who was still walking – stumbling – froze until the whole street was staring at the blond.

"Now!"

Like someone flicked the on switch, everyone on the street broke into action. Small groups of three and four people made there way to each house. One or two in each section seemed to take control, barking orders and being the first to left a chunk from the rubble. Of course, there were those who remained standing. They braced themselves on the ground to gather barrings, wiping the tears from their faces with mud coated fingers.

Tiger, supporting the young girl on the crock of her arm, met up with her friend. "Nice job. I didn't know you had it in you."

"Me neither," Jaguar chuckled halfheartedly. "Perhaps Bochama is rubbing off on me." Her smile seemed to linger. It never reached her eyes.

"Tiger! Jaguar!"

Together their heads snapped to the source of the call; a young girl about their age with crimson red hair. She was approaching them at a brisk jog, a little yellow fox racing through the mud behind her. She no longer donned her school uniform and flecks of mud dotted her pants to the knees. Despite this both maids recognized her immediately.

"Sarina!" they both sounded in unison.

Jaquar was the first of the two to make a move, tossing her arms around the others neck in a desperate, bone crushing hug. She allowed several soft tears to fall across her friends shoulder. Tiger was soon to follow Jaguars lead. Her movements were more tentative, mindful of the child in her arms.

"We're so glad you're okay," they whispered.

Sarina returned their affection slowly. Each arm took several seconds to lace around their backs and draw them in close. "Where are Sugata and Wako?" The president whispered. She gave them one final squeeze before stepping away.

Hoisting up the child in her arms, Tiger was the one who answered. "Sugata came down with us. But we split up when we arrived. He went down to the shopping district", to check on Keito Nichi, she added silently, "while we came here." Even though Sugata had not mentioned Keito when he left them she knew; and the knowledge made her heart ache.

"And Wako stayed at the mansion," Jaguar finished. "She's watching over the boy. They're both safe, though. Don't worry." She added the last part with a light smile.

"Boy?"

"Oh! Sorry," she apologized sheepishly, her hand slipping in caramel threads. "Sugata and Wako found a boy on their way home. He was half dead when they found him apparently. But he's really handsome."

The smile that touched Jaguar's face faded almost as quick as it came, eaten away by sorrow. Those simple words seemed to carry too much weight and were almost unbearable to say. In the light of recent events how could she smile at all. Not just the tornado either, but the boy's scars and the destruction of the town and the people.

Beside her Tiger seemed more aware of the weight then Jaguar. She simply buried her face in the child's neck, together sharing mutual sorrow.

Seconds ticked by, then minutes. All around them, people dead, alive and somewhere in between were elbows deep in the town; and a houses alike. The deceased were starting to pile up and each of the three girls had to try their best to avoid the sight.

This was not just a natural disaster.

This was genocide.

"We need to get to the hospital," Sarina announced, shattering the silence in the process and bringing the two maids back to life.

Tiger passed the little girl off to a waiting woman and then together the three sprinted down the street.

The hospital was a large multistory building. On a normal day the glass panes would sparkle like a thousand diamonds in the sun. It guarded patients and equipment within the whitewashed walls. Like the rest of the island it was meant to fit the needs of tourists and visitors. It was top of the line and remarkably elegant. But a twenty minute walk showed that the perfect image had been washed away by the mass of wind.

Steal pillars reached up to the sky, travelling up three and four stories before ending in a savage twisting spike. Shattered glass littered the ground like snow and cemented floors were the only thing left in one piece.

Even from the street the sight of broken heart monitors and bent bed frames cast an eerie aura around them. Both maids shivered at the view. It was like a sick horror movie straight from Hashima Island. Already the trio could see the shapes moving amongst the shadows.

"Ma'am?" Sarina sung out. She rushed over to an elderly woman stumbling out. "Are you alright?"

"Yes deary, I'm perfectly alright," she reassured. When she shuffled into the light though, Sarina could see how blatant that lie was. A long gash reached out to her left ear from the corner of her mouth, it peeled back the skin from her wrinkled face and gave her a sickly Chelsea grin.

"And how are you girls? Are you all alright?" she continued in a soft croon.

"Uh. . . Yes, yes we're fine." The president placed a hand on the woman's forearm. "Listen. There are people gathering south of here that are searching for survivors. You should join them, alright? They can help you."

"Yes." The woman's smile softened, a hard feat to pull off when it was stretched across her face; weeping the tears she did not cry. "Yes, I think I should do that."

Muttering a quick "good luck" the woman limped on. Minutes latter her feet could still be heard throughout the silent streets.

Just as the three girls turned their backs on the elderly woman a voice rang out through the streets.

"And you girls should stay away from that building. It will fall an moment."

As if it was beckoned by the voice, an agonizing groan filled the air. The flimsy metal supports buckled and bulged under the immense weight of stone floors. The first pole did not take long to give way, it's release creating a domino effect of snapping pillars. Fitful moans were replaced by the screeching, cracking steal poles and the thunderous crash as, one after the other, floors fell to the earth.

Each girl was left in gaping awe before the blister of rubble, it swelled and groaned as it settled itself atop the planets surface.

The thud of Tiger falling to the ground was masked by these sounds, but her strangled cry obliterated all other noise to be heard.

* * *

><p>Keito's body had been light in Sugata's arms. Death seemed to have sucked the weight from her very bones. No traces of life had remained in her body. She was empty.<p>

Digging the grave had not been as hard as he first thought it would be. He had managed to get a three foot hole dug with a plank of wood with a nail in the end of it. When he set Keito inside she had barely fit.

Using the rain covered leaves of the tree she was lying under, Sugata had moistened her lips; water of the last moment. Then he slid the buckled free from her hair and draped the long black strands over her shoulder. The buckle was then tucked safely in his pants pocket. Next he removed his vest and nestled it around her.

Burying the body had probably been the hardest thing he had to do in his life. Watching her slowly disappear under a mound of gravel, all the while unshed tears clawed at the back of his eyes.

Once her body had been fully covered the job grew significantly easier. There was no visable face sleeping inside the pit never to wake again and no hands folded in eternal prayer never to unravel. Only an endless mound of dirt and stone.

Now Sugata stood before the grave in silence. One of his knee's was burrowed in to mud, the other was propped up in the air, twin hands laced together on top of it. There was nothing to say or do in these situations. If she had been burned there would be ashes to scatter but as it was he did not even have coins to place on her grave.

Minutes passed by and he didn't move. Only when a deep rumble shook the earth did he manage to push himself to his feet.

They – Sugata, Tiger and Jaguar – hadn't planned to meet up again, instead they would return to the mansion whenever they seen fit.

To Sugata, this couldn't have been a more fitting time.

In all the time he had been scouring the streets he had not come across one survivor. Besides that, Wako deserved to know what had happened to Keito. So there was no reason for him to remain in this desolate town.

And there was something else that concerned him as well.

The boy's impeccable timing. The very day he was found floating at sea was the very day a tornado almost destroyed the island.

The long walk back to his home was travelled in partial numbness. He failed to see his surroundings. If it had not been for his muscle memory he may have gotten lost in his blind trek through the forest.

Yellow lights streamed out through several windows, leaving the rest shrouded in a suffocating darkness. From ground level he could see that one of the lights belonged to the boy's room – his room. The others belonged to various halls and downstairs rooms, including the kitchen.

It was in the kitchen that Sugata found his fiancé. Her head was pillowed on her forearm and her short locks were splayed out across the counter in a delicate sunburst.

His fingers snaked out to brush away some rogue strands of hair but he quickly pulled away, thinking better of the action. Dirt and blood covered her hands just like the rest of him and he could still feel the remnants of Keito's icy skin against him. Before he could make another move to touch Wako, Sugata fled to the sink and watched as the steal turned black with grime.

His next stop was his room. With or without a total stranger inside, Sugata couldn't imagine staying in his clothes any longer.

Going up the stairs seemed unimaginably hard. It felt like there were poles of jello strapped to his legs. The stairs themselves had turned into Mount. Fugi, getting icier and icier the higher he hiked. So when he finally landed on the second floor it felt like he was walking through the polar icecaps. Thankfully the same cold seemed to freeze his legs into something more solid.

Light was flooding in through Sugata's open door and he made his way over to it slowly. He expected to see the boy laying on the bed in the same position they had left him in, or a more comfortable position providing that Wako had turned him over. He expected to see the silver stars, the sheets rumpled and the closet door pressed firmly shut.

When he turned the corner he did see the night sky, the rumbled sheets and the shut door. But there was an emptiness to the room that overwhelmed him when he stepped inside.

The boy was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 /**

The linen sheets had been dragged down at one corner of the bed, grotesque stretch marks decorating the surface and marking where the boy had gotten to his feet.

In his minds eye, Sugata could see the boys footprints as they led across the floor. But the more he considered each path's possibility the more were revealed; until he was twisting where he stood trying to see ever corner of the room. The student had a sinking feeling that the boy was no longer in the room. He couldn't sense anyone's presence – a gift that training and meditation had granted him – nor could he hear any breathing.

Besides that, there were not many places in the room to hide. Strictly European, all the furniture in the room was pressed tightly against the walls. That only left the other side of the bed, an option quickly ruled out by Sugata's view and the absence of the boys shocking red mop, and the closet at the far end. Then there was the endless places to run and hide outside of the room and the mansion itself.

A quick glance inside the confined space revealed nothing but clothes and for a brief second Sugata remember why he had abandoned Wako in the kitchen. The thought of relinquishing his current clothes for something less stained was tempting – even more so now that he was faced by so many shirts.

But the memory of a back mutilated with scars haunted him. Dispersing of his current shirt and tossing it into a corner, he snagged another top from the closest and shot out the door.

* * *

><p>A pale hand clawed and at an equally pale chest with feral desperation. It scrapped and tore at the flesh, leaving red marks across the surface, until the pain became too much. His whole being felt restricted. The violent attack an attempt to expand his rib cage to allow more air in. As it was though, the boy was suffocating.<p>

His foot brought up in a rogue branch and he tumbled to the ground. The energy that had filled him was stolen by the impact; his air followed close behind. Cold shivers racked up and down his spin and goosebumps coated his exposed skin. His muscles cried in pleading worship – thanking him for stopping and begging him not to move any further.

Unfortunately, he couldn't comply.

When he awoke at that strangers house the first place he had looked was outside and into he cold darkness. Midnight had coated the island in a blanket of black but he could still see it clearly. He could see the river of mud; the blazing black trail that split the land. Mounds of carnage lined its banks like desert sand, gross boils dotting the land.

"_Do something amazing, bi-shounen." The voice taunted, following up its droning rant with cackling laughter. Burly hands then gripped the victim's shoulders with bone crushing might. The boy was dragged forcefully to his feet by the man behind him, his feet lashing out at everything and anything he could reach; but to no avail. Months of malnourishment had left him with a six-pack and zero strength. _

_The icy water hit him hard, thin clothes serving as a horrible barrier from the freezing torrent. Instead of keeping him warm they dragged him down towards that never ending blackness bellow. Near his ear a motor kicked and sputtered to life; a violent wave following close behind. The boy was sent spinning head over heels through the murky darkness, every appendage flailing wildly. Chilled water pressed down in his chest, the air in his lungs turned stale – he needed to breath. _

_Unable to hold it in any longer, his jaws opened in a pained gasp and his entire body lurched toward the surface. _

_Everything was so overwhelming._

_Moonlight flickered across the oceans surface. Everything slowed. That dancing light, that tender moment, it was like a piece of radiance that slipped into his soul and spurred him back to life. _

_And then it ended. _

_Storm waters punched and kicked at his sides. The cold chill that the water assaulted him with was cancelled out by the flaring pain of overworked muscles. Nevertheless, the boy fought. He fought for life and limp to reach the surface. With one last desperate kick- _

_His felt his lungs spasm when he reached the fresh air. That spasm shook his whole buddy with mind numbing relief. _

_But the fight wasn't over yet and a particularly nasty wave reminded the boy of reality. His muscles screamed at him, they were begging for a break even though they could not have one. If he stopped he would die. It was that simple. _

_Taking time between waves, the boy scanned the horizon searching for land. Be it the main land or an abandoned island, he would have been relieved to see either, anything to end this torment. But alas, there was nothing – nothing but the raging waves pushing him toward an unknown location and a current that attempted to drag him to his death. _

_Maybe that would be fine to. _

_Taking his next breath like it was his last, he threw himself into the waves. _

The quiet crunch of foot steps echoed through the otherwise silent forest, announcing the presence of another and drawing the boy from his memory. The young red head turned to search the dark forest for whomever was coming.

A blue haired boy, about his age, emerged from the trees. He wore a casual shirt – it's sleeves baring a different colour then the rest of the body – and a set of pale jeans. Smudges and stains of mud covered virtually every inch of those jeans with a thin layer. The shirt had yet to be soiled. Gold, piercing eyes looked over the red head from his bare feet and up, each eye bore an equal measure of distrust.

Meeting these, the boy flinched.

Then a soft smile spread across the other's face and his eyes softened to allow the red head to relax. Both hands were shoved deep in his pocket when he moved to stand next to the shirtless boy.

"Sad isn't it?" he whispered after coming to a stop. The boy just looked at the blue headed male with a quizzical but agreeing expression. The speaker caught on to that look quickly and announced; "My name's Sugata." Said Sugata extended his hand with a small smile. "Me and Wako found you out at the beach. We brought you back to my house but..." He allowed his voice to drift off then, raising a single eyebrow in a questioning notion.

The boy took his hand, though neither transcended into a shake or released the other's grip. After several seconds of silent judging the boy smiled as apologetically and brightly as he could. "Sorry about that, really. And I'm Takuto, Tsunashi Takuto."

* * *

><p>"Where's Chi?" Takuto perked. His flaming hair burst from the city of kids, looking for the little blond girl. Soon after, every other child was up looking around with him.<p>

"What is it, Takuto?" Wako asked from her corner of the room.

"Chi is gone," he replied, pinching his eyebrows together. "She was here just a minute ago."

Wako put down her small crane and rose to her feet. The children around her scattered to give the blond room to move. "Has anyone seen Chi?" she asked politely. There was a light lilt to her voice, like nothing was wrong.

Soon everyone in the room was perked up searching for the little girl. Takuto and his group looked like prairie dogs, their heads swivelling around searching for a little blond lump somewhere in the room. Several of his kids got up to search for her – mostly the elder ones who had spent most of their time babysitting Takuto rather then Takuto babysitting them.

"Big brother?" sang out a little girl. She crawled up into his lap, clung to his chest, and cooed softly, "I-I know where Chi went."

"Where too?" he asked lightly, pulling her in closer with a comforting hug. The young girl didn't reply though, she just lifted a shy hand off her chest and directed his sight to the exit. To this the red head muttered a small "oh no" before lifted his company off his lap and dashing out the door.

Around him the forests were dark. The withered tree limbs created haunting faces that bore down on his, uttering menacing chuckles with every breath of air. It reminded him of the night that he woke up in what he now knew was Sugata's bed. That event was almost three days ago, depending on what time it was now, and was also the day that he stumbled upon a certain persons handiwork; or that was what he assumed it was. Takuto couldn't trust that man as far as he could through him – which, when everything was considered, wasn't very far. After all, he was not skinny due to exorcise.

Long legs carried him fast and quick through the jungle of petrified wood and overwhelming darkness, his preying eyes tearing the surroundings apart in search of the girl. Her blond hair would either make her stick out in the darkness or turn into a muddled brown in the moonless night, making it almost impossible to find her. Roots and rocks seemed to jump out in front of him in the darkness, like they were trying to protect the girls location, and the farther he ran the more tentative he had to step.

Just then a humanoid shadow sprang up in front of him. The young red head collided full on with its chest, his lightweight form rebounding off the other and casting him to the ground. A small grown escaped his lips and a his pawed at the back of his, now mud coated, head.

"Takuto? Are you okay?" Sugata knelt down before him, extending a lithe, helping hand.

"Yeah," Takuto muttered, taking the hand. "I'm fine. Have you since a little blond girl? Chi?" The other just shook his head as he pulled him to his feet.

"What happened?"

Takuto patted the dirt off his pants – a pair of richly coloured jeans that had belonged to Sugata – and stood up to his full height. The boy before him quickly followed suit. "I don't know, little Mary told us that she went outside, but I've been calling and..." his voice drifting off and he tossed his red mop from side to side, searching the area as best he could.

Sugata's face grew could with nighttime shadows. The other, about to take off, froze mid step, only to pivot slowly on his toes and return back to his blue haired landlord.

Thankfully, Sugata's rage wasn't directed at Takuto himself as he looked upon the surrounding forest with the same menacing gaze. "Do you have any idea where she is?" The outsider shook his head. "Fine, then we'll have to start along the main road. By ourselves; we can't call a bunch of people now to search for one missing girl, especially not this late at night." Again Takuto nodded. He seemed to busy scouting the woods to offer his two cents. Even his had was twitched with the need to get going. He didn't know where he would go to, just that he had to find Chi.

"Come with me."

Sugata's order had turned into the law – like the word of a king – and had him and Takuto dashing through the trees at full tilt. Limps and needles scratched at any exposed skin and tore at whatever clothing they could reach. Several times, the follower nigh tripped on jutting roots, unnaturally low branches caught his knees only to have him flip head long into the cold earth. But the red head remained on his friends heels; all the while his voice sang out, calling Chi's name over and over again until he was coughing from dryness.

Then his feet skidded to a stop.

Sugata had taken several steps ahead of the boy before he realized that the frantic panting and calling had stopped. Cautiously, the blue haired boy turned back to the other. Burn yellow eyes swept over him. Red brows were furrowed into one tight knot. "There's something out there."

In a few quick steps, Sugata had retreated back to stand by Takuto's side, both boys starring out at the sceptical at sea.

Several large barges floated on the water. One was docked on the wharf – which had managed to miraculously survive the tornado. From this distance it looked like tiny ants were filling down the ramp in three separate lines. They could even see the men and women, who had been searching for survivors, as they filled out the space surrounding the newcomers. Beyond the first ship, they could see another ship coming into port, it's deck lights illuminating the emblem crested on its side; it belonged to the Japanese military.

Several minutes and many mud stains later the two boys skidded to a halt before the waves. Already the soldiers had dispersed themselves across the town. They could see them from the ocean side, digging and scrapping at the rubble, aiding the citizens in their search for survivors. Those few men that remained before the docked ships carried an air of superiority about them. Some of these – despite that air – were only there because they had to be. It was these men that Takuto could immediately take a liking to, he could even see their hands or limps twitching with the intense desire to be out in the city helping. Others were not so kind. These select few stood there with their arms folded across their chest, which was punched out into the night air like a gorilla would when facing a challenging opponent.

Not two seconds after arriving, Sugata took the lead, spitting out a few solid questions to the nearest official. They consisted of such questions like; "What are you and your men doing here?" and "What will happen to the young and the elderly who are at my house?" To the first question, Sugata only received a fractured answer. More or less the soldier had informed Sugata what he already knew, that they had come to help with the incident and serve as disaster relief. To the second he told Sugata that the second ship packed to the wharf – which he graciously indicated to – would be taking any survivors back to the mainland while the soldiers stayed behind to clean up the mess and continue to search for survivors.

Takuto, tired of standing in the shadows with his mounting questions, stepped forward and took the plate. "How will you know that you got everyone?" he asked as politically as he could.

"We'll be taking a body count as we go. There is already a log on the ship of the normal residents on the island as well as the number of tourists currently – or who had been – staying here," the officer supplied graciously before turning back to Sugata. "You should bring all the citizens down from your house to board the ship as soon as possible. We have medical personal at the ready to tend to the sick and injured."

The man continued to speak to Sugata about more pressing matters, like where they would be fitted until more stable residencies could be constructed. Adding that anyone who had somewhere to stay on the mainland would not be constricted to the shelters set up by the military. But to Takuto, who didn't have a true place to call home for a long time, this conversation was quickly becoming droning. Instead the red heads mind wandered to more pressing matters. Matters like the little lost girl, Chi. She had been missing for too long already and god only knew where she was now.

A small cry burst through the haze of darkness then. It was small and pitiable but Takuto recognized the voice instantly. It had been the very voice he had longed to hear upon leaving the mansion.

Turning briskly, the red head caught the sight of a small figure dashing toward the docks. Blond hair whipped around, dancing on the draft caused by her running, and a baby blue dress was peeled flat against her from the momentum alone.

"Chi!" the boy exclaimed as he rushed to her side. Without a moments hesitation, he swept the girl up in his arms, gave her a brief hug the loosened his grip – allowing her to sit on the crock of his arm with both of her's wrapped around his neck for support. "What are you doing out here? Why did you run away from the mansion?"

A sob choked out of the girls little throat and she gripped at his shirt collar. "I-I was looking for daddy. He said that if anything bad happened he'd come home. He said he'd come home and told me to wait for him. He said to wait and watch. But I couldn't see the ocean from big brothers house s-so I tried to come down here." She glanced at Takuto with large pleading eyes, each one welling up with tears. "I'm sorry. I'm really, really sorry."

Chi opened her mouth to apologize again, but before she could Takuto had pressed her firmly into him once more, so their cheeks met to spread the comforting warmth. In the distance, the two bystanders watched them with soft looks. Sugata's was the harder of the two, having seen this sight a million times since the catastrophe. Takuto was constantly comforting the little children, it was the reason why he remained at the mansion rather then working out in the field searching for both bodies and survivors. But it could also be because Sugata wished to protect this boys innocence.

Sharp footsteps hit the ground behind the red head. When he turned and opened his eyes he found another officer, young, possibly in his mid-thirties, approaching him.

"I couldn't help but overhear your conversation," he informed. There was a big smile plastered on her face. "Why don't you leave this little one here with me so you two can go back and fetch the others? Me and her can watch out for her papa until you guys come back."

"That sounds fine. Come on Takuto, let's go." Sugata's sharp reply stole Takuto's reply from his lips and together, with the landlord lord in front, the two teens hurried away into the darkness of the trees; Sugata's practised feet their only ticket to home in the overbearing darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: I am Soooo sorry for the wait :( Really trully sorry. But now school's in the way, and I have to really study this year since it's my last and I need a good impression for College/Uni.

But anyway. A slight pressing matter that involves you the reader.

How many mistakes do you see? A lot? A little? (Please note that I stopped re-reading this about half way through because I needed to get this posted. I'm slowly running out of time. You people deserved a longer chapter for the wait. But alas...)

My reasoning for this is because I suck ass at wrangling my own mistakes, even though I'm a beta myself. I think I need one. So... if anyone's interrested or if you think I need one this please leave me a review or pm or something. . . ^^~

* * *

><p><strong>Rate and Review <strong>please~ They're you're friends as much as mine cause they keep me motivated and writing~ :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 /**

The children stood in two loose rows, the taller, older ones in the back with hands protectively placed on the shoulders of the younger ones. Together, united by tragedy, they stood as shadows of what they once were, tattered clothes and dirt-coated hair gave them a Tim Burton feel. Soldiers stood opposite of them, their gazes thick with pity.

"Is this all of them?" asked the officer responsible for the group. He didn't once look at Sugata, to entranced by the children to look anywhere else. Sugata gave a slow nod. "Very well," he whispered then, louder, he addressed his men. "Get these children onto the ship! The faster we can get them to the mainland the fast we can sort this mess out."

Sugata remained still beside this man, watching as he barked orders to the men under his command. Simultaneously, he scanned the small group in front of him. Beside the lines of kids stood Tiger and Jaguar – who's help he elicited – and Wako and Takuto. Each one looked worn out, dirt clung to them and the hems of their pant legs were tattered. The former student was sure that he looked the same.

Tiger blinked up at him when his eyes passed over her; she could not even muster a smile and only shied away from his gaze. The other two girls did much the same, Jaguar almost ignored him while Wako met his eyes with a stern determination, then she dropped her head and pulled herself into a tight hug.

Takuto looked up when Sugata looked at him. His red eyes were bright with hope, faith in something that many here no longer had. The young man blamed this on the fact that Takuto was an outsider. He didn't know anyone here and wasn't as afflicted by the tragedies. But he still cried for the those gone; not out of pity but out of true sorrow. For this, Sugata was grateful.

The red head stuffed his hand in his pocket, holding Sugata's gaze, and smiled softly before beckoning the other over.

"Are you going with them?" Sugata asked upon reaching Wako and Takuto. The two maids shifted closer to them, joining in on the conversation.

Wako nodded sadly, glancing at the group of children. "Someone has to take care of them. They don't have their parents anymore." Beside her, Takuto silently agreed.

"We're not," Jaguar announced. Shock registered on Wako's face, but neither Takuto nor Sugata seemed very surprised. "I want to finish what I started."

"And I'm staying with Jaguar," Tiger offered. To this, Sugata just nodded. He could understand where they were coming from. Especially Tiger. If Wako had decided to stay then he may very well have stayed too. To protect her.

Takuto made a small gesture with his hand, catching the others attention."What about you, Sugata? What are you going to do?"

"I'm heading back to the mainland," he shrugged. Beyond the heads of the others, he could see the soldiers piling the kids onto the ship. Some called out to Wako and Takuto but the two just waved apologetically. "I guess we better get going then." He beckoned for the others to follow them, inching away while he waited for Wako and Takuto to give their goodbyes.

"I see you soon, right?" Wako asked as she pulled the two maids into a tight embrace.

"Of course," Tiger piped, pulling away and giving Takuto his turn. Then she turned to the remainder of the trio, blushing ferociously.

Sugata smiled softly, placed a hand on her head and pulled her close. "Take care alright?" Together, they stayed like that; until the commander gave his final call and forced them to separate. Tears stained Tiger's cheeks and there was a rosy flush to her features. Embarrassed, she turned away – rushing back to Jaguar's side.

With slow steps, Sugata led the way to the ship. The trip up the walkway seemed to last forever, a steady monotonous climb to sanctuary. It seemed like an escape from the catastrophe that plagued the land behind him, but the thick, metal walls around him seemed to cage like to provide him with any peace of mind.

A whimper echoed out from behind him and Wako as they dipped inside the ships hold. Turning, they caught Takuto eyeing his surroundings nervously, teeth gnawing at his fingers and legs quivering in anxiety.

"Takuto?" Wako whispered. She placed a comforting hand on his arm, her brow worrying together in a tight knot. "Takuto, are you okay?"

The red head squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head. His gaze settled on Wako and a smile touched his lips. "I-I'm fine. I guess I just don't do so well with ships," he chuckled.

"Um, okay." Sugata knew that Wako wasn't completely satisfied, but she accepted his answer and, much to Takuto's gratitude, changed the subject. "We should find a place to stay for the night. The ship will take a while to reach land and it is late."

Together, Sugata and Takuto nodded. Wako's mothering was greatly needed right now. It gave Sugata a semblance of the past when she dotting continuously.

It didn't take long for them to find a spot to stay in the ships interior. They had managed to stumble across a particularly large area next to several stacks of crates. Soldiers were going around handing out blankets for the night, and children huddled together like kittens below the starchy fabric.

Wako didn't stay still for long, soon she was off tucking the girls and boys in for the night, humming sweet tunes as she went. The two boys remained seated where they were, Sugata's eyes carefully analyzing the young red head.

Takuto was quivering. His limps vibrated softly and he seemed frozen in a feeble position, his arms drawing his legs into his chest and forcing his shirt to ride up his back. The skin around his face looked pale, not sickly pale but frightened pale. It was like Takuto was scared that someone would come back for him.

The person who inflicted those scars.

Unable to watch this anymore, Sugata placed a hand on the others shoulder. It caused the red head to jerk back, almost violently, his eyes small and dancing in the dim light of the hull. Respectfully, he waited for the boy to calm.

"I... I'm sorry," Takuto muttered finally. "I don't have very fond memories of ships."

Sugata just nodded. He knew as much and did not need to be told. But knowing that terrible things had happened to this outsider on boats wasn't enough for Sugata. In order for him to trust Takuto he would need to know more. Normally meeting a person would be good enough for the young martial artist – he could judge what they were like and whether their intentions were true. This time the circumstances that came with Takuto's arrival were too ominous. Too deadly. No matter how pure the boy seemed, Sugata wanted to know what the catch was.

Taking in a reassuring breath, Sugata turned to the red head. Unable to be bothered with serene looks of pity, he looked upon the boy with judging, brown eyes. "Takuto. I saw the marks you had on your back." As expected the other flinched and immediately began to build walls. It would not be easy to pry the information out of him. "The very same day we found you a tornado ripped through the island and destroyed our livelihoods and our lives. That can't be a mere coincidence. So tell me." His eyes borrowed deep into Takuto. Unconsciously, Sugata extended a hand and placed it on the red head's arm; not in comfort, but in restraint. He didn't know if the other would, but he could not let Takuto run away. He had to know. "Tell me who marred you and tell me what they want with this island."

Fear darted across Takuto's being like fire across oxygen and, slowly, that fear evolved into resolve. Red eyebrows dipped down into a determined arch, a frown pulled at his lips. Then he pulled away, falling into himself much like a rabbit would when facing a fox.

"I can't say."

"Why not?" The grip that Sugata had on his arm tightened.

"Just..." The solemn look he adapted was heartbreaking. His brow creased in rueful admonishment and his hands rung the life out of his shirt time and time again. How broken this boy was. At last he looked at Sugata; truly looked at him. There was a promise in his eyes, but also weariness. Not that the young Takuto could be blamed. Sugata himself could fell the tendrils of sleep creeping in. It had been a long week.

"I'll tell you later," Takuto promised, patting the hand that Sugata still had rested on his arm. "You deserve to know. But..." His eyes darted across the room, taking a second to fall on each young child separately. The reason for his silence was clear, then.

"I understand. It isn't for young ears." The boy nodded, resting his head, using his own shoulder as a pillow. "That's fine, but when we get to the mainland I expect you to tell me."

"I will, Sugata. I will."

* * *

><p>Sugata awoke to the sound of many running running feet. All around him there were people, soldiers and citizens alike, were bustling around. They ushered kids out by the handfuls; the very motion raised millions of alarm bells inside the boys head. He remained seated for long seconds simply watching the action. Not that he was numb with fear, but he knew that in order for him to react rationally Sugata would have to first observe.<p>

He watched as, one by one, the children were rushed out of the hull. Their hands were placed either over their mouths of stomachs, as if they were going to throw up. Even from his spot on the floor, Sugata could see how green they looked. It was quite obviously how sick they were. But for so many of them to be sick at once.

One of the first thoughts that came to his mind was food poisoning, and in part that did make sense. All the children that were under their care had been eating the same meals. Their diets had mostly consisted of canned foods and bread. He knew that the bread could not be the cause of it because he had eaten that same bread and he wasn't feeling the least bit queasy at the time. The canned foods also made no sense. They were non-perishables after all. Unless there was something wrong with the entire shipment then they were also ruled out; no recall had been made.

If food poisoning was ruled out, then what was causing this outbreak?

A pair of footsteps stood out from the rest and Sugata rose just in time to meet that eyes of a frantic, panting Takuto.

"What's going on?" the martial artist demanded.

"I don't know. The soldiers don't know. But Sugata..."

The blue haired boy's eyes flashed dangerously. "What is it?"

"It's Wako. She's sick too."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Again, I apologize for the lateness. I was hoping to have this done for Christmas but... so much stuff to do. Hell, I've still got things to do. Not only that, ,but this chapter is much. But it does have a fair cliff hanger :)

Also, this chapter hasn't been reread at all. So I'll apologize for all the mistakes; I know that they'll be bounty full.

I still hope you enjoyed the read. I'm promise that this baby is long from dead :D

**Reviews **are always more the welcome. And with midterms quickly approaching I'll need all the encouragement that I can get.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 /**

Shock washed through Sugata's system like flood waters. Of all the people to get sick, it had to be Wako; and it made sense. She had spent the last several days mothering the children at Sugata's house. Her and Takuto were around them the most. What was more surprising was the fact that Takuto didn't get sick.

Pushing himself to his feet, he ushered the red head to follow him before taking off into the night. Takuto obeyed without complaint, but even though Sugata didn't look at him he could feel the outsider glancing nervously around. This time, he was unsure whether Takuto's anxiety was caused by the ship, of the plague.

"There you are!"

Sugata snapped toward the voice, his brow knit together in worry and mistrust. Before him stood a soldier, the same one that had kindly taken Chi off there hands, what felt like, ages ago. There was no smile on his face like before, though. Now his shoulders were tense and his features strained; pressure from the pandemic, Sugata assumed.

He sprinted the last few feet to the teens and they could clearly see the emotions on his face. His clothes were ruffled where he had hastily dressed and the flush of exercise had spread across his face. "I've been looking all over the ship for you," he exclaimed, coming to a halt before Sugata. "Do you have any idea what's going on?"

The blue haired teen just shook his head. "I was hoping that you could tell us, actually."

The soldier could only shrug. Beckoning with his hand, he led them through the hold along the path that the medical staff were taking those who were taking ill. "This only just started so we don't know much. Just that so far some are getting sick while the others are not. Even worse is that no one on board can identify what's wrong with anyone. Makes you feel bad you know?" From the corner of his eye Sugata saw the man wink sadly. Takuto looked to the floor and shivered. "Kids are dropping like flies and we can't do anything about it. They've been through enough as it is."

Sugata didn't have anything to say to this. Instead he opted to trudge along in silence. Takuto, on the other hand, seemed to have plenty to say. He asked a half a dozen questions over the course of their walk – how many were sick? Were they in the same place? How was Wako doing? - but got no leeway. Every answer he got was grimly spoken.

And then they arrived; all three of them starred in through the one way window in horror.

Beds where lined up against the walls in pairs, each one filled with its own semi-conscious patient. Kids clung to the thin sheets shivering. Even the collected warmth of all the bodies in the room could not stave away the chill of illness. Sweat was pouring off of their lithe bodies in rivers that stained the beds dark, it turned the white fabric a despairing grey. Shivers crept up each man's spin as the wave of horror swept over them.

Between the two, the soldier stood. He'd seen this sight before, judging by his almost accepting eyes, but that did not stop his features from darkening menacingly. Sugata expected Takuto to visibly shrink away, but he didn't so much as notice the man. A boy encroached with mystery.

"Sirs, I'm going to have to ask you to step away from the glass."

Sugata turned to see a blond haired, deceptively young woman, staring up at them. He would have said she was their age but the onset of wrinkles gave her at least mid-thirties or early forties. There was a clipboard in her arm that she held close to her chest, but the grip she had on it had driven her knuckles white. That couple with a pair of hawk blue eyes made her dangerous. A white coat screamed medical staff.

"We're pulling up to port now, and all passengers that are not sick must exit the ship immediately. We cannot risk others getting infected." Her foot tapped insistently against the metal floor, indicating that they should move immediately.

The soldier complied to her whims easily enough. Though he paused to quickly check on Sugata and make sure that the boy knew his way off the ship, the red head would be able to follow him whenever Sugata decided to go; for now the blue headed boy had made it clear that he wasn't going anywhere. Even Takuto had made no inclination to move as he remained there, not acknowledging her presence and simply starting into the class, no longer seeing what was on the other side.

Once the sight of the camouflage suit vanished around the corner Sugata made himself imposing. "What's going on here? Why's everyone getting so bloody sick?" he snapped. Though his voice came out harsh he didn't have the patience to care. _Wako_ was behind that glass.

Calmly she shock her head, moving the clipboard so he could pick out half her name tag hidden beyond. Carla- Obviously American by her accent. "We don't know anything until the diagnostics come back I'm afraid. That will take another few days and you can't stick around to find out. The only reason why we didn't send the healthy passengers off onto another ship was because we were so close to port and there was no other ship close enough." Dropping Sugata a venomous look she relocated herself to stand beside Takuto. Her gaze softened when it followed his to Wako's sweating brow and cold – the skin was chalk white – clenched hands. "None of the men on board have gotten ill so far but we don't know if this is contagious or something more. Right now the best thing to do is evacuate all non-medical personal. When more on the subject is known then we'll be able to ship them to a hospital."

"So they'll be staying on this ship until then?"

"Yes." Icy, hard eyes stared her down until she explained further. "At the moment we don't know how it's spread, only that it _can_ be spread, so until then this ship is the perfect quarantine. Of course, myself and other highly trained medical staff well be present taking care of your friends, but until more is known... Well." She left the sentence hanging. It left Sugata mildly miffed but he decided not to press – especially when she opened her mouth to continue. "If you have anyway for me to contact you I'd be happy to forward you information on her state. That won't change the fact that you have to evacuate the ship but it may make the wait easier."

"I don't know where I'll be. I have no where to go."

Her solemn nod said the conversation was over. The soft sound of flats padding across the floor filled the air as she followed the soldier, hastily leaving the two in the corridor before Sugata could pester her with any more questions.

"Come on Takuto," he said, once silence had descended upon them. He led them away quickly, the red head dragging behind, eyes still linked onto the glass even after it vanished from sight.

/

A man, light hair falling into his face, drew in a smoke filled breath, held it, and released. Misty eyes rotated to another canvas and gazed wistfully into the pale surface. How long has it been since he has seen anything but sand? Even all his paintings contained sand. One had a blank sky, the other a sunset, the other a storm, but all bore the same lower half of high rising sand dunes. He had travelled far in a matter of days. From the sea bordering Japan's cliffs to deep within the Sahara desert.

Despite missing the sea he had to admit that the desert had it's own romantic possibilities. Since he got here the hotel has been filled with exotic beauties, with dark skin and darker, sultry gazes. They incited him into their arms countless times; though it was not like he wasn't willing.

"Reiji darling? You're not staring at those pictures again are you?"

He turned toward the voice of one of those very beauties. "Just thinking," he smiled, pulling himself into the bed next to her. "It's of no concern of yours."

Her arms wrapped around his neck and the purple, satin sheets were tugged free from her chest which he had lathered with kisses the night before. The bed was damp with sweat and the smell of sweat clung to the fabric. Reiji would have to call room service. Later though. For now the 'Do Not Disturb' still swung from the door knob and he planned to keep it there.

Still, memories of nights ago still clung to his mind. Of the boys face as they dumped him into the middle of the ocean and left him for dead. The man took great satisfaction in the fact that he wasn't dead. The destroyed island could attest to that. The boy was a cursed being, calamity was sure to follow him.

_Now,_ he thought, _to get my hands on the maiden. _

He grinned, flipping the _harlot_ over and banishing all thoughts of his son from his mind.

/

The trip from the ship to the dock seemed far too long to be real. Sugata travels the path in a daze, his mind processing and reprocessing the information over again. But he doesn't know much and its more like a stutter in the end. He's worried for Wako – it's only natural – but she will be alright. That is something he's sure of.

Takuto, he notes, glancing over to the redhead, is in a similar state. He head was up but his step was careless, practically boneless. Beyond the limp, crimson bang sat a pair of dusty eyes that were aimed listlessly into the distance. It was eerie to see how empty the boy had gotten; Sugata was just thinking but Takuto was literally _gone_.

What Sugata noticed, more the Takuto and his own thoughts, was how many islanders where coming off the ship with them. There couldn't have been more then fifteen people including some of the adults that had boarded with them. Everyone else was under quarantine.

The sky was grimly fitting. Dark, looming clouds bore down onto the wharf and fog rolled off the water to cast the land in a haunting blanket of white. It covered the people who pulled children into blankets and rushed them away, and it hid those that were left on the pavement to weep for their loss, alone. In time they would all be taken into someones home but until that time they would have to deal with the sorrow without the aiding hand of a loved one.

"What are we going to do?" came a broken voice. It took a second for Sugata to realize that it belonged to Takuto; the voice was scratchy, broken, like it had grated over a throat of sandpaper and stones. The blue headed boy couldn't help but wonder absently when the two of them had become 'we'. In light of recent events Sugata found the concept pleasant, despite not wholly trusting the red head.

He just shook his head in response. "I don't know. I don't have family on the mainland." From the sympathetic look that flashed across Takuto's face, he guessed the other was in the same situation.

Silence re-consumed them – it seemed happy to do so – and they descended the rest of the walkway like that. Together they passed soldiers, and volunteers alike. All of them offered the two boys help, a shelter, food, and general kindness were all extended to them. Armed men told them of a shelter established just off the wharf, warning that it may be full. Considering all the people still under quarantine, Sugata doubted it.

Takuto turned all of these people down with borderline fearful handshakes. Sugata went along with it.

Now that they were on land Sugata could pick out what was happening to the survivors. The ones who were being taken away by strangers were impassive, their hearts drawn down into the pit of their stomach. One scene was quite the opposite.

As he passed Sugata noted a fair woman standing by the side of the dock. Her hands wrung together, white knuckles standing out against her tanned skin. She had long lashes that bat away tears, pale lips mouthed comforting words. Like the doctor before, Carla, she was obviously not Japanese, even though her hair was not the blond colour like hers were. Instead is was a chocolate brown that hung around her shoulders in damp ringlets. She was the embodiment of worry.

Still, when her eyes found a young boy wading down the plank, like he was walking through water, they lit up like gems. His eyes found her the same instant and they rushed together, colliding in a heartfelt embrace. Sugata walked away smiling sadly. Takuto didn't even see it.

Over her shoulder the kid's eyes widened like fire works, the light in them dying as they fell upon Takuto. The red head had become a friend to this boy too, and he seen his solemn, broken stance. Takuto was infectious. His sorrow seeped into others like oxygen. Feeling her kid succumb to his feelings, the mother pulled her son in close. The boy's eyes disappeared beyond the crook of her shoulder and Sugata continued on his way.

But the silence was starting to grow unbearable. The conversation that had been interrupted was exploding in Sugata's mind. Clearing his throat, he started; "Back on the boat, you said you would tell me what you know. That you would tell me what happened to you." They stepped off the port and into the town; Sugata gestured to it as they went. "It may not be the best time but a lot of the people I know died this week. I want to know _why_."

Takuto, endearing Takuto, froze and all but collapsed on the sidewalk. Sugata didn't catch him. He didn't even try.

"I know I did. And I will. I'm sorry. I-"

"You're stalling."

The words came out bitten and chilled. Takuto flinched under them and all but curled into himself as he heard them, and even so, Sugata would never take them back no matter how much he blamed himself or how much he should blame himself. The islander knew that the number was low and fast approaching zero. He _had_ to know.

But the outsider had lapsed into silence. It would just have to be a conversation for another day.

Not that it mattered Sugata was tired. With an exasperated sigh he let the conversation go, extending his hand to take the other's. "I'll let it go this time." Again. "Tell me this, though. Why are you avoiding shelter?"

"Because of the people wh-" His voice broke and died, leaving Sugata to do nothing more then shake his head in understanding.

The islander pulled the two of them left down the park road – that was what the sign claimed at least. "We can talk in the park," he said. "That way we'll be alone." The red-head just nodded.

He didn't want to talk. And how could he be blamed for that? The sight of those burn marks still stood out in Sugata's mind. He had never seen anyone marred like that before, and had hoped that he never had. He did. He wouldn't be able to change that.

* * *

><p><span>AN: Sorry Yuu3 that it wasn't the promised ten pages. But I really wanted to upload this and figured it was as good a spot as any to break off at.

Some points I should make - that may get longer then the chapter.  
>1: Not dead! But this story is suffering from improper planning and as such the updates are erratic at best. I started this story with one scene in mind and it's gotten way out of hand. But I won't stop.<br>2: There is no way I can predict the upload dates for new chapters. As it is I have no idea what'll happen in the next chapter or any others.  
>3: If I'm dead for another four months then someone please kick me in the ass - again (thank you Yuu3; though next time you won't need something so long. Just a few curse words :P)<br>4: I love ya'll. I do. I'm not someone who don't give a shit about readers. (I lost track of time the last for months s'why I need a kick to bring me down to earth.)  
>5: I hate uploading these unbeta'ed. I can't find my mistakes for the life of me.<br>Any takers? XD

I hope to make updates quicker. But that'll mean shorter chapters. I do have a lot on my plate and I don't know if I can ever make regular updates. - And it's not fair because my Fairy Tail stories do get them - somewhat. Even though I get more love here.  
>Sugata and Takuto are so hard to write. :(<br>And they are both terribly OoC in this. I need to re-watch some episodes soon.

Thanks for reading and putting up - sorta ;) - with my incompetence.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6/**

As they walked Sugata watched as the red head's hands shook and his Adam's apple bob as he pushed down a lump in his throat.

"I've been locked away for a long time." Sugata blinked disbelievingly. He never thought that the outsider would start on his own, but was happy that he did. The islander was officially sick of prompting the boy.

And the first sentence... The way he started was eerie. It gave Sugata a sinking feeling. He'd known that he wouldn't like Takuto's story, but to hear his suspicion confirmed was something else entirely.

"My... A man kidnapped when I was a kid. That was what I was told. But I don't know how long ago." Sugata knew he had to be about sixteen now, the teen couldn't imagine how old he had to be to not remember. "Since then he had kept me locked away in a cage, it was... it was bad. The things that he did. I was like a puppet to him."

Sugata rubbed his arm, easing him into silence. "You don't have to tell me everything, Takuto. Only important things like _why_ the storms occurred."

"I don't know. Honest." He was shaking his head now. Sugata quickly eased him down to the ground. The boy was panting, choked breaths escaping his lips as he brought knees up, hanging his head between them. "I don't know but I'm sorry."

"Why were you dumped at the island? What role do you have to play?" he asked, his tone hard. Takuto shook his head again, unknowing. "You have to tell me, everything." People _died,_ but he left that bit unsaid. Takuto was already breaking under the strain of this, he didn't need to do any more damage to the boy.

It seemed like the red head couldn't go on though. He had forced himself to tell Sugata what had happened, and Sugata had encouraged the premature tale. Now he'd lapsed into silence, with only the sounds of a quiet city and the distant rustling of trees could be heard.

"Fine." Sugata gave up. Takuto really didn't know anything and, at this rate, there was nothing either of them could do about it anyway. They were homeless and alone and now they'd lost Wako. Why people from the island were getting sick and why the storms had begun in the first place? These were questions that had to be answered, in Sugata's mind. He doubted that he would rest until they were.

Minutes ticked by before Sugata stood back up, dragging the solemn boy with him. "We have to find to the night, Takuto. We can't sleep on the side of the road." He nodded, following Sugata when he started walking away.

They made a beeline for the park. It didn't have a roof but it was out of the way enough that they wouldn't get mauled by someone. The two settled down near a  
>tree just off the path. They were out of sight.<p>

The earth was damp and chilled, the wetness seeped into Sugata's clothes like a sickness. On his side of the tree he shivered. He could feel the red heads eye on him, boring into him with something akin to pity. Sugata could tell that Takuto was could too. He no longer had the too small clothes on from when they met, but the night was cold around them and even the layers that he wore couldn't fend away the cold. He wasn't complaining though. Instead Takuto had curled up into himself, trying to retain his body heat. The blue headed boy shifted where he sat, inching closer to Takuto.

It was blissfully warmer beside the boy and he could feel the other's shivers slowly decreased until he was nestled snugly against him.

"Listen, Sugata?" whispered Takuto. The boy in question grunted. "I'm sorry, about what happened. I hope it wasn't my fault and I don't remember anything. But I really am sorry."

This boy was as insistent as a puppy. He was against the blue headed boy with their arms pressed together and his leg slipped under Sugata's and he was apologizing. Already, Sugata knew he would be honest with him. He trusted him at least that much. But with this tactic in play he was guaranteed to have a positive response; if he didn't completely forgive Takuto.

He wouldn't forgive Takuto, but the red head honestly didn't know anything it was hard to bare a grudge. So he accepted Takuto's apology with a halfhearted shrug. "I know you are. And you don't know anything so there's really nothing I can do. Tomorrow we'll just have to find ourselves a a place to stay and get to work on digging answers." Yes, he thought to himself. It was definitely 'we'. One way or another that boy was involved and he would find out. Besides, he couldn't, on any good conscious, leave Takuto to fend for himself.

"That sounds like a good plan to me," sang a strangers voice.

Both boys snapped to the sound, only to be met with the sight of group of burly men, and one female. She was as harsh looking as the rest, with long, straight black hair and a gun glued to her hip. The other donned military haircuts and a multitude of blunt instruments. Sugata slowly rose to his feet, Takuto following close behind.

The group consisted of about ten people, and they had the boys surrounded and drastically outnumbered. Still, Sugata's voice rang true in the crowd. "What do you want?"

"Why don't we with start with the usual?" the woman answered smugly. It became clear, quickly, that she was the spokesperson for this mangy group. However, she wasn't the leader. He could tell by looking at the men, neither of them had the look of obedience that one would have in the same vicinity as there boss.

"Money?" Takuto asked. Now his voice had taken on a hard edge, making Sugata glance back to see if it was still the same boy. His eyebrows met in an angry line and his jaw was tight and stern.

"That's right, sugar."

This time Sugata took the lead. "I'm sorry to break it to you but we don't have any money. We're from the island." He'd added the last part hoping that it would change things. It didn't, by the look on her face.

Her feet shifted and she crept closer, pulling the gun from its holster. The click that it made when she pulled back the hammer sent rivulets of anxiety of his spine. Takuto's expression had grown dark beside him.

"And I already knew that, honey. I have a cousin that went to school over there. We were vary close. So when I asked her who the richest person on the island was she kindly graced me with a picture."

The way she talked was eerie. It was too sophisticated for a common thug, making it more likely that this group was yakuza. That meant that the money they were after...

"I wonder, were your parents on the island boy?" Sugata just glared in response. "No. I didn't think so. Y'see, my resources are _very_ good, and they were kind enough to tell me that they haven't been home in years. What kind parents you have."

Beside him, Takuto let out a feral snarl. Sugata had to place a restraining hand on him just to keep him from jumping someone. The muscles rippled with tension under the boys skin. It was strange to see him have such a strong reaction to this, and he couldn't help but wonder what had set him off; the mention of parents or how it involved Sugata.

"I also wonder," she continued, lifting the gun to point not at Sugata, but the red head, "whether or not those parents would come to there sons aid if he was kidnapped."

"You wouldn't dare," Sugata snarled venomously.

"Oh I would."

She snapped her fingers. That was all she had to do to send the men flying towards them.

A lithe one charged Sugata, a metal bat grasped tightly in his hand. He swung up toward Sugata's head, who ducked it, spinning around to kick him into a tree. Another rushed him, catching him in his back. The bones ground under the force, but held. Sugata was quick to plant a foot in his face.

Takuto was having similar trouble. He was staring down three different men, all twice his size but neither of them holding a weapon. His strikes were slow, but Sugata could almost see the strength behind them. One blow landed in a man's gut and he recoiled away, rubbing the wound.

Then a thug landed a punch. The side of the boys head split, and the red head crashed to the ground.

Sugata cried out to him. A man took the distraction, and threw himself at the blue haired boy. Sugata didn't dodge this one. Instead he stopped him, catching the man's neck in his hand and sending him to the ground. Then he was running to his friend.

"Stop."

He complied. It was the woman's voice who sang out and when he turned to her he saw only the barrel of her gun and killer in her eyes. In the corner of his eye he saw Takuto struggling to his feet, a small trickle of blood seeped from the wound, he didn't seem to be bothered to wipe it away.

"You must see that this is a fools errand, right? There are many of us and only a few of you. You cannot hope to defeat all of my boys and my gun. You'll just get hurt. More."

Sugata turned from her, slowly moving to Takuto's side. The boy took his offered hand gratefully, Sugata had no doubt that his world, right now, was spinning. He took a closer look at the wound. It seemed small and harmless at a glance, but looks could be deceiving, that much he knew.

Then arms grabbed at him and Takuto, and with a quick, sharp yank, they were pulled apart. Takuto went with a startled cry but the other was forced to ignore it. Instead, he locked his gaze back on the woman. That villainous gun was still pointed at him, promising so much.

"I want you to do something for me, Sugata." He wasn't surprised that she knew his name. Her gun slowly shifted to over to point at Takuto, a smile split her face. "I want you to stay still while my boys tie you up and take you away. I also want you to tell your little butt buddy to walk away like this never happened. He can stay and watch if he likes, but if he comes after you then I can't guarantee his safety.

Takuto opened his mouth to bite back, but Sugata silence him with a sharp look. The blue haired boy said nothing. Even as a thug came over, tugging harshly at his arms and pulling the zip ties so tight they cut the skin.

"Sugata?" the red head whispered. They had allowed him to get reasonably closer, and the one in question could see the tightness of is face, like worry had shrunk his skin until it no longer fit. "You're not really going to do this, are you?"

"You can't fight a gun, Takuto," he stated coolly.

"But I can't leave you by yourself. I owe you that much. I mean... for something like thi-"

"You will leave me. You'll leave me and if you are smart then you'll head to a shelter and take care of yourself. Wait on news of Wako."

The red head tched disapprovingly. "That's _bullshit_." His eyes snapped open in shock. "You're going to find out about Wako yourself. You won't be taken in but some yakuza thug that wants a little extra cash, will you? I thought you were stronger then that?"

Sugata looked at him, _really_ looked at him. He didn't see the scared kid he had been seeing since this mess started, of the happy-go-lucky Takuto mask that he put on in front of kids. This Takuto was dead serious and would not be taken lightly.

He opened his mouth to speak, his hard, unwavering gaze no longer so solid. But he was interrupted by the woman clearing her throat. Both boys snapped their attention back to her, each of them donning equally hate-filled expressions.

"I really hate to break it to you like this boys, but only one of you is coming with us. And I'm afraid the other will be left to die. We can not risk him getting in our way."

There was the loud crack from the gun firing and a scream that shocked Sugata's soul; he wasn't even sure who owned it, him of the dropping boy.

* * *

><p>AN: Yay~ Another chapter :) And in the middle of publics too. I'm impressed (and disappointed for neglecting my studied.

And dun dun duuuu cliff hanger. :P You know how much I love them.

Tell me what you think~

(Yes. The chapters will continue to be erratic. Sorry. But it's the best way for me to manage this one without loosing my mind ^^")


End file.
